Tyrannus
Tyrannus pochodzi z jednego z alternatywnych wszechświatów. Jest jednym z najstarszych Zyglaków, wyróżniającym się na tle swoich pobratymców wyjątkowo rozwiniętą inteligencją. Biografia Tyrannus powstał jako nieudany eksperyment Wielkich Istot razem z resztą swojego gatunku. Górował nad większością swoich braci nie tylko pod względem gabarytów, ale również ogromnej inteligencji. Chociaż był zdolny rzucić się w szale na swojego przeciwnika i bezlitośnie rozerwać go na strzępy, robił to tylko gdy nie miał żadnych alternatyw, Tyrannus preferował układać zawiłe plany i knuć skomplikowane intrygi, które pomagały mu osiągać swoje cele. Tak samo jak reszta swojego gatunku nienawidził Wielkich Istot, jednak jego uczucie miało zupełnie inne podłoże i nie obejmowało bezwarunkowo innych mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran. Tyrannus zdawał sobie sprawę, że on i jego gatunek byli uważani za pomyłkę, jednak nie żywił za to do nikogo żadnej niechęci. Sądził jednak, że to jak potraktowany został jego gatunek było niesprawiedliwe. W opinii Tyrannusa żaden "twór" nie był w sam sobie zły, a wszelkie jego defekty przemawiały jedynie za nieudolnością twórców, którzy nadali swoim kreacjom taki, a nie inny kształt i cechy, których te nie mogły sobie wybrać. Ze względu na to jak odebrane zostały Zyglaki i jak nieudolnie Wielkie Istoty zajęły się ich "problemem", Tyrannus uznał ich za ostatecznych nieudaczników, którymi szczerze gardził. Uważał też, że wszystkie inne istoty należy sądzić nie na podstawie tego jaka jest ich aparycja bądź pochodzenie, a co mogą osiągnąć biorąc pod uwagę ich umiejętności, zasoby i potencjał jakim dysponują. Z tego powodu zdarzało mu się darować życie niektórym Toa lub Matoraninom. Tyrannus zaczął zbierać armię składająca się ze swoich pobratymców i innych wyrzutków, których uznał za wartościowych i godnych zasilenia jego szeregów. Podróżował po świecie, podbijał różne miejsca lub posyłał swoje sługi jako szpiegów w zakamarki świata, które byłyby na tamten moment zdolne stawić mu opór i dogłębnie analizował technologię oraz osiągnięcia ich cywilizacji, które potem odtwarzał w swoim królestwie, co powoli pomagało mu w dalszej ekspansji. Cechy i umiejetności Tyrannus jest arogancki i pewny siebie, jednak nigdy nie lekceważy swoich przeciwników. Chociaż czasem sprawia mu to trudności, to potrafi zapanować nad swoimi emocjami i kierować się logiką. Jest niebywale inteligentny i ciekawy świata, z ogromnym zainteresowaniem uczy się korzystać z nowych technologii, które potem pomagają mu opracowywać własne wynalazki. Poddał swoje ciało licznym zabiegom, mającym na celu usprawnienie i tak już imponujących możliwości fizycznych. Najważniejszym ulepszeniem jakie wprowadził do swojego ciała, jest szereg wszczepów i implantów, które pomagają mu regulować i kontrolować natężenie zarazy rozsiewanej przez Zyglaki, ale przede wszystkim odwracać jej działanie, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. W związku z tym Tyrannus jest w stanie dotykiem leczyć siebie lub innych, jedyną wadą tej umiejętności jest to, że w czasie walki lecząc swoje własne rany może też uzdrowić oponenta, jeśli ten podejdzie dostatecznie blisko. Oprócz tego tak samo jak inne Zyglaki jest odporny na Moce Żywiołów i Mutagen. Charakterystyczną cechą jego aparycji są różnobarwne oczy. Prawe jest błękitne, podczas gdy lewe zielone. Tyrannus zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej wyjątkowości na tle innych Zyglaków i uważa powyższe zjawisko za jej pierwszy przejaw. Z tego powodu wykształcił dziwną obsesję na punkcie asymetryczności i nieregularności. Symetria jest dla niego sprzeczna z naturą, kojarzy ją za daremną próbę podporządkowania sobie świata i nagięcia go do własnej woli, co wyjątkowo silnie kojarzy mu się z Wielkimi Istotami. Z tego powodu wymaga od poddanych noszenia niesymetrycznych pancerzy i stara się ustawiać przedmioty w swoim otoczeniu tak, by były asymetryczne. Sądzi również, że jedyne prawa obowiązujące we świecie i zasady z jakimi należy się liczyć to prawa natury oraz przetrwanie najsilniejszych. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3472Q6kvg0 Autor --Sideways 17:44, sty 21, 2019 (UTC) Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza Kategoria:Zyglak